Petit problème
by Gavroche31
Summary: Je préfère ne rien dire au risque de spoiler le texte alors ... bonne lecture !


** Bonjours tout le mooooooooonde ! Me voici de retour après une longue absence avec un petit OS 100% JISBON qui j'espère va vous plaire .**

.

.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisbon était tranquillement installée à son bureau,terminant de taper le rapport de leur dernière enquête . Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait quand soudain … CHLAC !

.

.

** _ ** Aïe !

.

.

Elle passa ses mains sous son chemisier tout en se tortillant dans tous les sens . C'est à ce moment là que Jane fit irruption dans son bureau .

.

.

** _ ** Bonjours Lisbon !

_ Heu … bonjours Jane .

.

.

Le consultant la dévisagea et aperçu son trouble .

.

.

** _** Il y a un problème ? Je n'ai pourtant pas fait de bêtises ; du moins pas encore .

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas,ça n'a rien à voir avec vous .

_ Donc il y a bien un problème !

__** Dans le mille ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il arrive toujours à me faire cracher le morceau?**_ Pensa la jeune femme .

_ Alors ? Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?

_ C'est juste que … je n'arrive pas à terminer un rapport !_** Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il me croit !**_ Pensa t-elle .

_ Menteuse !

_ _**Aller ! Ce doit être encore cette foutue ride qui me trahie ! **_Pensa t-elle .

.

.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Jane se rapprocher d'elle et elle sursauta au son de sa voie .

.

.

_ Lisbon,arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit en essayant de me cacher des choses et dites moi ce qu'il ne va pas .

_ Mais puisque je vous dit que je vais très bien ! C'est dingue ça ! Il faut toujours que vous sachez tout sur tout ; il y en a marre à la fin !

.

.

Pour toute raiponce,il la regarda intensément,un sourire séducteur plaqué sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants de malice . Aaaaahh! Qu'est ce qu'elle détestait quand il la fixait ainsi ; elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert,ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux . C'est alors que le regard du consultant dériva sur le chemisier noir de Lisbon,et en particulier sur le bout de tissus rouge en dentelle qui dépasser au niveau de sa poitrine .Il comprit .Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en riant légèrement .

.

.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

_ Lisbon,Lisbon,Lisbon … vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma pour me séduire,vous savez !

_ Que … de quoi est ce que vous parlez ? S'irrita la brune .

.

.

Elle commença à paniquer,ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir . Jane se pencha vers son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

.

.

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de défaire votre soutien-gorge pour que je caresse votre peau douce et fine …

_ Ce … ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Il s'est détaché tout seul et je n'arrive pas à le remettre,c'est tout ! Non mais vous imaginez quoi ? Que vous êtes tellement séduisant que toutes les femmes cous veulent dans leur lit ?

_ C'est un aveux ?

_ Dans vos rêves,Jane !

.

.

Le mentaliste éclata de rire . Visiblement il trouvait la situation marrante,ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour la pauvre Lisbon .

.

.

_ Si vous êtes venu pour vous foutre de moi vous pouvez retourner sur votre canapé !

_ Vous savez très bien que j'aide toujours les femmes en détresse, Lisbon .

_ Oui eh bien votre aide vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense ! Maintenant sortez !

_ Tant de vulgarité dans la bouche d'une si belle femme … ça me brise le cœur !

_ C'est bien fait pour vous !

.

.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes puis il reprit d'un ton sérieux :

.

.

_ Laissez moi vous aider .

_ Hors de question !

_ Ce n'était pas une proposition mais une affirmation Lisbon .

_ Peut être mais je ne veux pas de votre aide Jane !

.

.

Lisbon savait très bien que tenir tête au consultant ne servait à rien car il s'arrangeait toujours pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher,c'était plus fort qu'elle . Ce petit jeux de chat et la souris dont eux seuls avaient le secret lui était indispensable .

Trop occupée à réfléchir,elle ne vit pas Jane baisser les stores et se placer derrière elle . Ce n'est que quand il commença à lui soulever le chemisier qu'elle s'en aperçut .

.

.

_ Jane,je vous est dit de me laisser seule ! En quelle langue il faut vous le dire ?

_ Laissez vous faire pour une fois,Lisbon .

_ Mais …

_ Shuuuuuuuuuutttt . …

.

.

C'est avec le sourire au lèvres qu'il caressa délicatement la peau dorée de Lisbon du bout des doigts,provoquant un long frisson de plaisir à cette dernière .

.

.

_ Je vous fait de l'effet,avouez le !

_ Euh … non,pas du tout .

_ Menteuse .

.

.

Il avait soufflé ces mots à son oreille,lui provoquant un courant électrique qui la traversa . Quelle question . Bien sur qu'il lui faisait de l'effet ! Quelle femme pourrait résister à un si joli minoit ? Pas Térésa Lisbon en tout cas .

La voix de Jane la fit revenir sur Terre .

.

.

_ Vous avez une des agrafes qui est tordue .

_ Pa … pardon ?

_ Votre soutien-gorge . Vous n'arriviez pas à le rattacher car il y a une agrafe de tordue .

_ Ah … d'accord .

_ Ça risque de prendre du temps .

_ Mmm mmm …

.

.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Jane dans son dos,ce qui la fit légèrement gémir . Le consultant,lui,souriait de plus belle,heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa patronne .

Il essayait tant bien que mal à redresser l'agrafe avec ses dents tandis que Lisbon était de nouveau dans les étoile,des idées pas très catholiques plein la tête ; tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas toquer à la porte et surtout,elle n'entendit pas Jane autoriser la personne à entrer . Ce n'est que quand celle ci s'ouvrit en grand qu'elle revint à la réalité . Devant elle,Hightower les fixaient,les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte de stupeur . Lisbon se sentit défaillir tellement elle avait honte .

.

.

_ J'interrompt quelque chose peut être ?

_ Euh … non madame .

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à Lisbon,Patrick ?

_ Bien sur Madeleine ! Je l'aide à remettre son soutien-gorge, pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien . Bon,dés que vous aurez terminé, je voudrais vous voir tous deux dans mon bureau .

_ Bien madame .

.

.

Sur ce,elle sortit du bureau en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle,un grand sourire aux lèvres .

.

.

_ Ça y est ! J'ai terminé, Lisbon .

_ Merci Jane . Vous … vous pouvez y aller maintenant .

.

.

Le consultant s'exécuta . Mais avant de passer la porte, il lança un dernier regard vers la jeune femme .

.

.

_ Au fait Lisbon, si jamais vous avait de nouveau un problème pour attacher ou même détacher votre soutien_gorge, faites le moi savoir, je serais ravi de vous aider !

_ DEHOR JANE !

.

.

Elle lui avait crier dessus tout en lui lançant la première chose qui lui soit venu sous la main . Jane l'évita de peu et partit en trottinant vers son canapé, laissant là une Lisbon encore sous le choc des évènements survenus en seulement 30 minutes .

Finalement,heureusement qu'Hightower est arrivée car dieu sait ce qui aurait bien pu se passer en se vendredi 18 février dans le bureau de Térésa Lisbon .

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
